


Stay

by MetallicCake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicCake/pseuds/MetallicCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressed Skywarp finds that being alone is not what he wanted after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Skywarp walked out the briefing room, his face plates flushed pink with hot energon and his spark aching. He felt so humiliated, disgraced. He felt sick to his core, the thoughts of the meeting rushing in and out of his processor.

The last mission was a disaster. If he had not teleported in time to snag the blue seeker from danger, danger that Starscream caused by failing to shoot at the Autobots and instead hitting a vessel filled with explosives, Thundercracker may have- No, he didn’t want to think about it. But of course, who took the heat? Starscream managed to push some of the blame onto Skywarp and boy, did Megatron rip him a new one. 

“You are the problem with this team!”  
“How can you be expected to perform in these missions?”  
“You are a failure.” Megatron’s screams still embedded in his audials. 

How could Megatron be so foolish? Skywarp was the reason Thundercracker was still alive and functioning. Starscream was the fraggin’ idiot who keeps making the same mistakes. There was no denying that the purple seeker was a little immature at times and not always tracking the situations around him, but Primus, was he loyal to his teammates and the Decepticon cause. No, all Skywarp wanted was to drown in his own shame.

He reached his quarters and flopped onto the berth, face plates first. He gripped the pillows and pulled them to his chest plates. He felt the wet energon tears welling up in his optic ducts and he whimpered as the tears streamed down his face. He felt so cheated and hurt by people who he considered to be his trine. Thundercracker didn’t even try to defend him and Starscream was a complete selfish scrap. Damn him, damn him to the pits. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Go away” Skywarp snapped

The door opened anyway and walked in the silver triple changer. He sat on the side opposite the purple seeker. Skywarp lifted his helm to look the the larger mech before him and narrowed his optics. “I said to go away, Astrotrain.” snarled Skywarp, still holding the pillows tightly

Astrotrain shook his helm and looked away from the seeker. “You didn’t deserve that.” said Astrotrain quietly, “You did everything you could and you kept your team safe.”

Skywarp soften his gaze and crawled closer to the triple changer. “You mean that?” asked Skywarp weakly

The triple changer turned to face the smaller mech, placing a large servo on his as he replied with, “Yes and you needed to know that.”

The emptiness that was eating away his spark was now replaced a warm bliss. In that moment, nothing else mattered. All of the cruel words that Megatron spoke, Thundercracker’s silence, Starscream’s betrayal, those thoughts slipped away as Skywarp locked optics with the mech before him. His kind words of reassurance resonating a peace in the seeker’s field. 

Astrotrain pulled Skywarp in his lap and held him close. The seeker lifted his helm up to brush his dermas against the larger mech’s. The kiss was slow and passionate. There was no rush, just this moment of peace and solitude. Skywarp could feel their sparks beating together in harmony.

Skywarp broke away from the kiss and looked up into the beautiful face of the triple changer. “I do not want to be alone tonight. Will you recharge with me?” shyly asked the seeker

Astrotrain pulled back the sheets and tucked him and the smaller mech under them. His large arms moved around the smaller frame, pulling Skywarp in close.

“I will be here as long as you need.” whispered Astrotrain, kissing the top of the seeker’s helm

“What if I never ask you to leave?” said Skywarp sleepily, feeling the lulls of the an oncoming recharge hitting him

“Then I will always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a rough night and needed to write myself a knight-in-shining-armor Astrotrain for Skywarp. I'd like to imagine Astrotrain is a super big softy for the cute purple seeker.


End file.
